Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly-type vehicle component used with a plurality of members assembled.
Description of Related Art
For example, a vehicle component is used by assembling two members of a mounting member to be mounted to the vehicle body side and a functional member having a predetermined function (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2015-205568). Examples of functional members include a connector to which a counterpart connector having a predetermined shape is connected, and a clamp for holding a wire harness. Such a functional member is provided with a detachment preventing engagement portion configured to be engaged with an engagement portion of the mounting member to bring the mounting member into a detachment-prevented state, thereby enabling the functional member and the mounting member to be assembled by fitting. Thus, even if there are plural variations of functional members, it is possible to mount these functional members to the vehicle body by the same mounting member.
In order to prevent occurrence of high sliding resistance at the time of assembling the mounting member and the functional member by fitting, such an assembly-type vehicle component is designed such that a slight gap is provided between parts adjacent to each other of the respective members. However, due to such a gap, rattling occurs between both members, so that unusual sound occurs by vehicle travelling vibration or the like.
An object of this invention is to prevent occurrence of rattling in an assembled state of an assembly-type vehicle component that allows the same mounting member to be assembled to a plurality of functional members.